Saludos
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: ¿Nunca te has parado a pensar cómo saludan las personas en Hogwarts? ¿Dan dos besos, hacen una floritura con la varita, se tiran de las túnicas? Viñeta.


_Hola :)_

 _Esta es una locura que se me ha ocurrido cuando he parado a pensar en cómo se saludan las personas a mi alrededor. Me he preguntado: "¿Y en Hogwarts? ¿Cómo lo harían?" Y esto ha salido._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

 _Ocurre en el séptimo año, el octavo si contamos el año de la guerra. Dramione de fondo._

* * *

 **SALUDOS**

 **Capítulo único**

Todas las personas tienen un modo especial de saludar, depende quién y depende de a quién, y muchas veces también depende de dónde estás.

En Hogwarts pasa lo mismo. Cada Casa tiene una manera especial de saludar, entre los miembros de una Casa, y entre otras Casas.

Las chicas Hufflepuff besan en la mejilla, normalmente la izquierda; y los chicos de Gryffindor abrazan a sus amigos como si nos los vieran desde hace un año y no los fueran a volver a ver hasta dentro de diez.

Tanto las chicas de Ravenclaw como las de Slytherin se saludan rozándose la mejilla al hacer el gesto de dar dos besos.

Los chicos de Ravenclaw entre ellos se dan la mano, y fuera de su casa la chocan.

Slytherin siempre saluda con un gesto cortés de la cabeza a los de Ravenclaw, y los chicos en concreto saludan con una de sus sonrisas patentadas de medio lado a cuaquier chica guapa que se les cruce. Da igual la Casa.

Entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff se estrangu... ejem, ejem. Se abrazan cariñosamente.

Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se sonríen, y los de Hufflepuff evitan a los de Slytherin. Viejas costumbres nunca se pierden.

Gryffindor y Slytherin se ignoran mutuamente, y a lo máximo que llegan es a un «Quita imbécil, que estás en medio».

Al menos, la mayoría de los miembros de dichas casas.

* * *

Concretando un poco, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil sueltan risitas cada vez que ven a un chico guapo, pareciendo barbies descerebradas y dejando en mal lugar a la noble casa de Godric Gryffindor, el cual seguramente estará revolviéndose en su tumba cada vez que alguna abre la boca.

Draco Malfoy saluda a Hermione Granger en público con un gesto de cabeza, y en privado besándola hasta que a ambos les falta el aire.

Hermione Granger saluda a Draco Malfoy en público con una pequeña sonrisa cortés, y en privado saltándole encima para besarle.

Harry Potter no saluda a Draco Malfoy. Le lanza dagas con los ojos porque está saliendo con su mejor amiga, media escuela lo sabe (porque es un secreto), y ella lo adora. Pero cuando Herms le pega un codazo, entonces le hace un gesto a Draco. Un gesto que para el público significa «Hola» de manera cortés, y para Draco y Harry significa «Como le hagas daño a Herms te corto a pedazos y se los doy al calamar gigante del Lago».

Draco contesta con un asentimiento de cabeza, que viene a decir algo como «Lo pillo, Cararrajada. Pero que sepas que no te tengo miedo. Granger da más miedo que tú».

Ronald Weasley y Draco Malfoy ni siquiera se miran. Ron aún no ha superado que su ex esté saliendo con su archienemigo. Cosas que pasan, suele decir Luna.

Pero claro, Luna Lovegood saluda a la gente agitando la mano, diciendo el nombre completo de la persona saludada y con tono místico. Y añadiendo que está rodeado de nargles, torposoplos o lilydawns, depende de la estación y el lugar. A la mayoría de la gente le da algo de vergüenza ajena, pero Luna es Luna.

* * *

Luego están los profesores. Que, después de todo, también viven en Hogwarts.

Minerva McGonnagall saluda a todo el mundo con una mirada severa, a diferencia de Pomona Sprout, que sonríe amablemente.

Filius Flitwick saluda agitando la mano y dando saltitos.

Severus Snape saludaba quitando puntos a todo el mundo por "cruzarse en el camino de un profesor de Hogwarts". A todo el mundo, excepto a los miembros de la casa Slytherin, claro está. A ellos les sonreía. Si a esa mueca puede llamarse sonrisa...

En cambio, Horace Slughorn saluda alegremente a todo el mundo, porque todos son estrellas en potencia y quiere llevarse bien con ellos para poder llevárselos a su Club de Eminencias. Por si acaso.

Sybill Trelawney saluda... Bueno, a decir verdad, no se sabe muy bien cómo saluda ella, dado que en cuanto un alumno la ve de lejos, huye en dirección contraria, no vaya a ser que le haga una profecía allí mismo y les pronostique la muerte. Ay, felices ignorantes...

Rubeus Hagrid no pasa mucho tiempo dentro del castillo, pero en cuanto ve un alumno que le caiga bien, saluda con su vozarrón, de manera que es imposible no devolver el saludo alegando que no lo has oído/visto. Se siente.

Madame Pince saluda pidiéndote que te calles o con una mirada fulminante; y Madame Pomfrey saluda echándote de sus dominios si no estás herido, y si lo estás, no te saluda, porque normalmente estás inconsciente y no podrías contestar, así que, ¿para qué malgastar saliva?

* * *

Faltan muchas cosas en Hogwarts que también saludan...

Los cuadros, las estatuas, los animales de compañía...

Pero eso os lo explicaré en otra ocasión.

* * *

 _¡Ta chán! ¿Qué tal?_

 _¡Decidme qué opináis!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 **EDITADO EL 28/02/2016.**


End file.
